Benutzer:Snow90/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy XIII/Part 13
Welcome Back, Liebe FF'ler zu Part 13 meines Walkthroughs. Wir erfuhren dass Sazh noch lebt und unsere Truppe die große Palmekia infiltriert hat. Was jetz so passiert, erklärt euch euer Held, Snow. Noch so ein Teil Nach dem Fight gegen Kalavinka Jabo taucht ein zweiter auf, der über euch hinwegfliegt. Gleichzeitig gibt es in eurer unmittelbaren Nähe eine Explosion. Ist auch niemand verletzt worden? Nein!? Gut. ;D Vanille und Sazh tauchen aus dem Rauch auf und es gibt eine bewegende Szene zwischen ihr und Fang. Sazh freut sich über die Begrüßung stellt aber fest, dass hinter ihm ein Vieh auftaucht. Nach dem Kampf tauchen noch mehr von denen auf, diesmal in Blau, aber keine Angst, kämpfen müssen wir nicht mehr. Vanille und Fang versuchen Pulse-Style. Vanille benutzt ihre Fesselrute und fängt damit das Teil, während Fang ihm ihren Speer in den Rücken rammt. Danach sehen wir eine Videosequenz in dem unsere Helden mit dem Vieh die Kommandobrücke stürmen. Die wahre Bestimmung Sobald wir gelandet sind, haben wir ab sofort das Vergnügen unsere Truppe nach Belieben zu verändern. Mal abgesehen von den Esperkämpfen wird in diesem Walkthrough die Truppe aus Lightning als Anführerin, Fang und Hope bestehen. Die anderen drei haben kaum Bedeutung, sollte ich sie einsetzen, weise ich euch darauf hin. Die Paradigmen können ebenfalls verteilt werden und die KP auch, wenn noch von Nöten. Den Dämonentalisman, den ihr eben erhalten habt, gebt ihr am besten Hope. Damit aktiviert sich bei ihm der Auto-Zauber Ener. 1 Minute ab Kampfbeginn wird Hope mit diesem Positivzustand verstärkt und bewirkt, dass sich seine magischen Attacken verstärken. Nun kommt ein kleines Labyrinth. Aber keine Panik, Ich euer Held und Meister, bringe euch dadurch, sodass ihr auch keinen Schatz verpasst :D Auf gehts, nehmt erstmal den Weg nach unten. Um nach unten zu kommen werden Schalter benötigt, was ich jetze aber nicht ständig widerholen würde, sonst würd ich einen auf Jürgen Klopp machen. (Die Fußball-Fans werdens verstehen xD) Also wie gesagt erstmal ab nach unten und dann links herum. Dort stoßen wir auf einen Analysator geht dann nach oben, um einen Kompensator einzusammeln. Das ihr hier jeden Gegner besiegen solltet, versteht sich von selbst. ^-^ Dreht danach um, bis zur zweiten Plattform, und geht dann nach rechts und wieder nach oben, um 2 Runenreife (Magieresistenz) einzusammeln. Bleibt auf der Seite und geht runter auf die nächste Plattform. Dort sammeln wir das Sonnenkarma ein, eine Waffe für Snow. Anschließend gehts noch ein weiter runter und dann zweimal links, wo wir auf einer Plattform landen, die uns 3.000 Gil beschert. Coole Sache :D. Danach gehts weiter nach unten und zwar ganz nach unten, um einen Goldarmreif zu finden. Anschließend gehts zweimal nach rechts, aber in der mittleren Plattform, erwartet euch ein harter Fight bestehend aus 4 Psikom-Dragonern, die mit ihren Streuraketen scheußlich sein können und einem Psikom-Prinzipal, den man nicht unterschätzen darf. Auf der anderen Seite geht wieder nach unten und schnappt euch das Idealleitelement. Dreht um und geht über die mittlere Plattform nach unten. Sammelt das Äthernikum ein, speichert ab und aktiviert die Subsidien Vitalisator und Protekor, falls vorhanden. Falls nicht, ein kleiner Tipp: Stuft die Ärztewissen aus eurem Inventar auf, die ihr da sicherlich rumfliegen habt, und zerlegt sie anschließend. das ergibt die Subsidien und das wertvolle Elixier, sollte alles in die Binsen gehen. Aktiviert sie und ab durch die Mitte. 320px Unsere Meute stürmt hinein. Nabaat fordert Dysley auf zu gehen, da sie sich um uns kümmern will. Sorry, aber da schmeiß ich mich doch glatt weg. Ein völlig nutzloser Mensch, will die L'cie, die obendrein Magie wirken können, vernichten!? Zum Totlachen. Apropo Tod. Dysley meint, das Jihl gehen soll, oder besser noch verschwinden und er tötet sie. Eigentlich sollte ich traurig sein, da sie mich aber an eine, vielleicht sogar zwei Nervensägen erinnert, bin ich ehrlich gesagt froh, dass die olle Schrulle beseitigt wurde. Nachdem Lightning gesehen hat, dass Dysley Magie wirkt, denkt sie er sei auch ein L'Cie wie sie. Doch er gibt sich als Fal'Cie mit dem Namen Barthandelus zu erkennen. Hässliches Ungetüm. *würg* Let's Fight!! 320px Nach dem Kampf müssen unsere Freunde feststellen, dass das Sanktum von einem Fal'Cie geleitet wird. Er zeigt ihnen ihre wahre Bestimmung auf. Ragnarök zu werden und Cocoon zu vernichten. Sie sollen Orphanus zerstören, damit Cocoon untergeht. Snow labert, dass es ihre Bestimmung sei, Cocoon zu retten, so wie Serah es ihnen aufgetragen hat. Dysley erklärt Serahs Bestimmung. Ihre war es, die Werkzeuge zur Zerstörung, also ihr, zu versammeln. Das gelang ihr und deshalb wurde sie zu Kristall. Die Eule bei Barthandelus, die wir schonmal gesehen haben, wird zu einem Flugschiff, mit der ihr von der Palmekia flieht. Yaag Rosch jagt euch bis nach Eden. Dort angekommen fliegt ihr durchs Schild und ihr kracht mitten in ein Gebäude oder verschwindet darin. Was darin passiert, erfahren wir erst nächstes Mal, da dieses Kapitel endet. Bis dahin, Euer Snow. Over and out. Navigation <- Zurückblättern | Inhaltsangabe | Vorblättern ->